gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ma Hang, Port Run
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Crown colony | subdivision_name2 = Port Run | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = 113 (75.3%) | english = 37 (24.7%) | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 11.32 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = 0.4 | area_rural_km2 = 10.92 | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 36 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 150 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Lin Ma Hang (Traditional Chinese: 蓮麻坑; September 2012 Est. Population 150) is a principality situated in the southern parts of the Watersauga crown colony of Port Run. The principality is largely rural, and is home to the Port Run Disease Research Centre. Etymology The principality is named after a walled village of Punti Cantonese around the area. The walled village is named "Lin Ma Hang", and settled by mostly immigrants from Hong Kong with last names Yip (葉), Lau (劉), Sin (冼) and Koon (官). The walled village is named after the village of the same name in northern Hong Kong, as most of the residents originated there. That particular village was named after a local fruit Lin Ma. History In the 1940s, the emigration wave from China has brought settlements to the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The area is settled by residents from northern Hong Kong in the mid-1940s, and they had built a walled village in the locale and settled here since. Originally a part of the closed area, the area was deemed far enough from the border in 1987, and was re-designated as a part of the Port Run Unorganized Region. Upon removal from the closed area, agricultural developments around the walled village began. In 1992, the Port Run Disease Research Centre began constructions, just 800 m west of the walled village, and faced to violent oppositions by villagers. Nonetheless, the building was completed and in operation since 1998. An incident of a fairly minor nuclear leakage in 2003 while study on SARS was executed caused a massive panic in the community, and the local residents were required to vacate the area for 6 months. Lin Ma Hang has been recently created in 2011 from the Port Run Unorganized Region when settlement began in the immediate area near the local walled village of "Lin Ma Hang". A part of the current principality was formerly a part of the nearby South State. Today, Lin Ma Hang is home to both walled villagers as well as to scientists who work at the Disease Research Centre. The newest population estimated that about 100 are walled villagers, 50 are scientists or non-native to the principality. Geography Like most inland principalities in Port Run, the principality lies on generally flat plains, with a few rolling hills towards the south. The principality, by definition, covers 11.32 km², with most of it being developed into farmland. Future prospects A development proposal by the Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB) has advised to incorporate the principality as its third-generation product of the Port Run Satellite Cities Project. It has faced strong objection by the local residents, and therefore indefinitely postponed. Transport The low population and the proximity to the closed area has made the principality exceptionally remote from the rest of the principality. There are currently no colonial highways serving the principality, though it is proposed to extend Colonial Highway 104 south to the border, through Lin Ma Hang. The plan has not been gazetted nor made official, so actual completion date remains unknown. Road access to the principality generally relies on north-south running concession farm roads, which connect to South State, or the east-west running Lin Ma Hang Road, which connects to Colonial Highways 4 and 5. There are no public transit in the area, though the Capitol City Transit Commission (CCTC) does operate a special shuttle to the Disease Research Centre from time-to-time, particularly on open days. Nearby principalities Category:Port Run